garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlight
is the fifth episode of Garo. Synopsis Kaoru moves into Kouga's house, much to the Makai Knight's annoyance despite instructing her to "stay close to him". A cop and a pharmacist who have a history with each other are in a standoff as the desperate pharmacist takes a hostage, only for the Horror Lunarken to appear to toy with them before taking a meal when the moon is full. Can Kouga save the three from being eaten? Plot Summary The episode opens with Kouga silently walking through the city as various cellular communications chatter is heard: gossip about a killer golden wolf that preys on young women, urban legends about the Horrors and a girl saying she was saved by a man with a "scary face". A young girl is on her cell phone talking about the urban myths of the Horrors when her cell phone nearly dies, she hangs up on her friend so she can go home and charge the battery. She then gets attacked by someone and kidnapped, with her phone left at the scene. At the Saezima Estate, Gonza is subjected to being Kaoru's "model" for her artwork before falling over in exhaustion. Kouga comes home and Gonza panics, saying that he will prepare dinner immediately, having forgotten about it. Kaoru welcomes him home but Kouga wonders why she is here. Kaoru explains her situation but Kouga is aggravated as he thinks that is no excuse for her to just move in with him. She reminds him that he did say to stay close to her at all times, which Kouga then remembers. Kaoru informs Kouga she does not like this arrangement either but Kouga insists that if she has to live in his home, she must work to earn her keep. Kaoru decides that the best way to do this is by offering Kouga a soup she prepared. Kouga is puzzled by the dish and does not want to eat it unless Gonza tastes it first. Gonza is hesitant but does not refuse his master's request, eating a spoonful of soup and then starts to get sick from it, running to the bathroom. Kouga eats a smaller bite and is repulsed by the taste, weirdly commenting that he supposes she has a face that resembles his mother's before leaving the dinner table. Kaoru sulks in her room, narrating that her mom never taught her to cook and she has no happy memories of her family as her parents died when she was young. Because of this she had a hard time dealing with people as she often got into misunderstandings or arguments with boyfriends and relatives, so a complete stranger would have an even harder time living with her under the same roof. While Kaoru paints, a radio news broadcast states that a young girl named Reiko Sagashi, was found dead at 4PM. The police are in pursuit of the suspect, believed to be her neighbor Morino Shitoshi, a pharmacist. The entire nation is on high alert to apprehend Morino as the police are on a manhunt for the killer. A police detective named Hanesawa is racing around a warehouse district in the hopes of stopping Morino. Morino is holed up in a warehouse with a young girl as his hostage, holding a hypodermic needle full of poison. He states he does not intend to harm her, which confuses the hostage as he is holding the needle near her face.Hanesawa bursts in and demands that Morino surrender. The hostage tries to slip out of her captors grip but Morino grabs her again before she can fully escape and uses her as a shield. Morino claims he didn't kill Reiko and that Hanesawa is framing him because of a personal grudge the detective has had for him. The situation gets more tense as the two talk back and forth.Kouga is practicing in his training room, when Gonza enters and gives him an Orders Document. Back at the warehouse, Hanesawa tries to call for backup but his radio isn't working. He then calmly tells Morino he doesn't need to call for back up and he wants to settle things personally. Morino reveals he was dating Reiko and Hanesawa was apparently jealous, but the detective denies this. Hanesawa then draws his gun intent on shooting Morino, even though the pharmacist is holding his hostage as a shield. The girl pleads to be let go as it has nothing to do with her, but then Hanesawa sees something move in the dark and lowers his weapon. The ghostly figure of a woman in black floats behind Morino and then appears behind Hanesawa. Both men notice as well as the hostage...they are not alone. Somewhere in the city near a wind generator, Zaruba and Kouga find the Gate where the Horror emerged two hours ago and a woman's purse lying on the ground. The two deduce that the Horror is dependent on the woman who owns it as a host. The reason the Gate emerged in such a remote place is because the platform they are on is a popular spot for people committing suicide. A butterfly suddenly appears and Zaruba says it is the thoughts of the woman. Kouga asks Zaruba what it is trying to tell him with the ring responding that it is pleading for Kouga to cut her body down as she does not want to be a monster. Kouga thinks it will lead him to the Horror and decides to follow it. Back at the warehouse, Hanesawa uses his flashlight to search for the woman in black, demanding her to come out. The three soon find they are trapped inside the warehouse with no means of calling for help while the camera flashes images of the moon from a puddle of water slowly becoming a full moon. As tensions rise, they all begin arguing. At the Watchdog Castle, the Watchdogs ominously speak how there will be a full moon at 1:30 AM and once the moon is full, the Horror Lunarken's blood lust will reach its full potential. Kouga follows the butterfly, only for Zaruba to realize the Horror is Lunarken and tells Kouga they need to hurry before the moon becomes full, as the host of Lunarken remains dormant until the moon comes out. Accounts of Lunarken state that she is a gluttonous Horror and cruel to her victims. They only have one hour before the moon becomes full. Back at the warehouse, a hand grabs Hanesawa's leg and trips him. Lunarken appears in front of him and scares him and then toys with Morino by frightening him. Lunarken then grabs the hostage's head and continues scaring her prey. She then drags the hostage over to the corner and tries to kill her only for Hanesawa to try to shoot Lunarken, but she is immune to the bullets and lunges toward Hanesawa, who trips and falls backward. Morino tries to attack Lunarken, but she uses her demonic strength to block it and push him back. The hostage manages to knock Lunarken out with a plank of wood and then strikes her head two more times and Lunarken goes limp. Kouga arrives at the warehouse and the butterfly dissolves into nothing. Zaruba inform Kouga they have two problems: a barrier is up and there are humans where the Horror may be. Kouga touches the barrier and finds it is weaker than the last one, but he cannot be seen by humans donning his armor. Zaruba asks if he is going to use "that". Kouga says he will. The trio in the warehouse think Lunarken is dead and try to leave, but the moon becomes full and she awakens in her true form, preparing to feed on the three. Kouga leaps in a uses some kind of talismans on the heads of Morino, Hanesawa and the girl, which puts them to sleep. Lunarken attacks Kouga with her floating orb, which the Makai Knight struggles to dodge and fend off. He sees an opening and tries do a downward slash at Lunarke but she uses energy wings to deflect it and send Kouga flying to an upper level of the warehouse. Kouga dons his Armor and becomes Garo, then tries his earlier tactic again only for Lunarken to dissolve her body into butterflies and reform behind him. Before Lunarken attacks again, Zaruba give Kouga a clue "The moon is the true form." Kouga realizes that Lunarken's true body is the orb, blocks the doubles attack and stabs the orb with the Garoken. Lunarken shrieks and says that Garo cannot understand a woman's suffering. Garo responds that he just does not understand women at all, destroying Lunarken's orb and her fake body. Zaruba surmises the woman that was possessed was cheated on by a man and that raw emotion of anger allowed while the three people he saved lie sleeping under the influence of the charms. Back at the Saezima Estate, Kaoru asks Gonza about how long Kouga acted in a bad mood, but Gonza insists that she call it "cool". Kaoru thinks that word does not suit him, he's weird and does not understand her feelings. Gonza pleads for her to try to understand, explaining that Kouga lost his parents at a young age and he is the only family he has, thus Kouga does not involve himself with the affairs of strangers and views emotions as weakness. She asks why Kouga drew his sword at her, but Gonza hesitates and says that she should ask him herself. Kaoru pushes the issue, but Gonza only cryptically says that his master is "pained by this too". Kaoru sits in her room with a finished portrait of Kouga, somberly looking at the moon. The next day, the trio are sitting in the back of a taxi and hear on the radio that a burglar was the culprit behind Reiko's murder. The police are prepared to issue a formal apology to Morino and work harder so errors like this will not happen again. The girl from earlier, revealed to be the former hostage, is speaking with her friend on a public phone about how she lost her cell phone and resume talking about the urban legends of Port City. Cast * : * : * : * : *Keiru (Voice): * : *Beru (Voice): * : *Rose (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Garo: *Lunarken: Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 1 featured episodes 1-13 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References Category:Garo episodes Category:Chapter of the Black Wolf episodes